Mad and drunk from Bud Light
>be 16 >go to a party >the host of the party (girl) is being an asshole to me >get pissed off and decide to leave >be so mad and drunk from Bud Light that decide to steal her white iPhone from the ground before leaving >don't realize it's connected to a stereo that is playing the loud music >it's so dark that I barely see it on the ground >rip it off >music stops >everyone is wtf >someone turns on the lights >I literally freeze >for couple of seconds I'm in a position where I am putting the iPhone in my backpack >everyone looks at me angry >get thrown out of the party by some bodybuilder alpha >be at party having fun >music stops >lights turn on >weird kid is stealing iphone >be lights >hear music stop >get turned on >faggot stealing phone >be 16 >be my party >drunk asshole acting up >berate him >asshole tries to leave and steal my iphone >never inviting beta fags again >be stereo cord 3.5mm jack >some asshole pulls my cord and yanks me out of the iPhone I'm in >now I'm cold >fuck that guy >enjoying party I provided >some dude picks me up >woah man im not gay >pulls on me >everything grows silent >lights go on >almost get put in a sack > Be Bud Light > bought for a party of lightweight teens > asshole manages to get drunk off me > Youflamingfaggot.bmp > feel like fucking with him > Jack him up and make him steal an Iphone > Connected to the stereo > He pulls it out, music stops, lights on. > Faggot's holding the iphone while everyone admires his fedora. > Get puked into a toilet later that night > faggot. >be alpha bodybuider >be bouncer for party >the host is being an ass to this guy >guy tries to steal iphone >iphone belongs to host >throw him out >be bag >cool ass party, got to meet a lot of people because owner kept turning his back to them >faggot decides to leave >decides to take the iphone of the host >nigger didn't see it was jacked into the speakers >oh boy dis gun be good >faggot actually rips off the jack >holy fuck nigger tries to put the iphone in me >light gets turned on >everyone looking at me >not cool man, not cool >Be host of party >Buy cartons of bud light for party so fags dont drink my good stuff >Asshole trying to chat me up and get more alcohol >Tell him to fuck off >Music stops moments later >thefuck.jpg >Asshole from earlier trying to make off with my iPhone >Get uncle to throw him out >be import china >invite to party >3 gongs later and all beer is gone >retard boy get discipline yellings >he use evil power and steal music >everybody watch boy holding calculator >i take weed while everyone look away >Be dark >at a party enjoying the chill vibe >everything's cool until some faggot turns off the music >Get replaced by some shitty lights >dead >be alpha party at bodybuilder >kid steals phone >trow him out >get head from gurl >be faggot >go to a fag party >the host of the party is being a faggot to me >get queer and decide to rave >be so gay and drunk from Bud Light that decide to blow him before leaving >don't realize it's connected to ballsack >it's so small that I barely see it >suck it off >music stops >everyone is gay >someone turns on the lights >I literally cum >for couple of seconds I'm in a position where I am putting the cock in my ass >everyone looks at me gay >get blown by some bodybuilder faggot